Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to HVAC systems and fire dampers. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a fire damper tool that is utilized to open a closed fire damper within an HVAC system, whereby the user is not required to open the damper by hand after activation.
Fire dampers are devices utilized largely in commercial environments to prevent the spread of fire through an HVAC system. The device acts as a passive fire protection device that closes the ductwork of a building's HVAC system to prevent smoke, heat, and flames from traveling therethrough and spreading the fire to different parts of a building. Generally these devices are a form of closing aperture or air valve that utilizes closing shutter blades to prevent smoke and the like from passing therethrough. Most are activated by way of heat or by way of an electrical system in communication with the building fire alarm.
Fire dampers, when activated, are sprung into a closed position that restricts air flow thereacross. While this serves as a functional means to prevent the spread of smoke and fire, opening these devices can be extremely difficult for HVAC workers and building maintenance personnel. Since most dampers are sprung into a closed position, simply prying the shutters into an open position requires considerable strength in an otherwise enclosed environment. HVAC ducts are generally confined areas that do not allow a worker to obtain sufficient leverage to open the fire damper without exerting considerable effort.
The present invention pertains to a new HVAC system tool that is specifically designed to open a closed fire damper. The device is a prying and spreading tool that comprises a pair of arcuate scissor arms connected at a common hinge point, along with a hand-adjustable scissor threaded rod. The rod acts on the proximal ends of the scissor arms, which in turn acts to spread the distal, working ends of the arms on the opposite side of the hinge point. The working ends are adapted to be placed between the closed members of the fire damper, whereby hand turning the scissor threaded rod pries the members apart for re-latching or otherwise securing the members in an open position. Tool is adapted for use by hand in the confined spaces.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to fire dampers and tools therefor. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Devices in the prior art largely relate to fireplace damper tools and articles for assisting residential users manipulate a fireplace damper. These are generally simple structures having a given design that is suited for the fireplace application. The present invention pertains to a scissor-type prying tool that separates the damper shutters or damper members based on rotational input on the tool. The device is hand operated and requires no additional tools to separate the damper while in operation.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,633 to Ammons, which discloses an actuating tool for opening and closing a fireplace damper so as to operate the damper and to prevent fluttering of the damper caused by air movement within the fireplace. The tool comprises a shank, a foot, and a head region. The foot is perpendicular to the shank, while the head region is a two-sided grip for the user to grasp. The tool is adapted to open and close the damper, as well as remain wedged within the fireplace aperture to lock the damper in its closed position. The Ammons device, while useful for fireplaces, is a simple, static tool that is used for manipulating a specific type of damper.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,580 to Speicher, which discloses an attachment for a fireplace flue damper having a handle for adjusting the position of the damper within a fireplace. The device comprises an elongated channel, a carriage bolt, a force-applying wing nut, and side wall edges being serrated to grip the handle. While providing a tool that allows one to see the open extent of a fireplace damper and adjust the same, the structure and purpose of the Speicher device diverges considerably with respect to the present HVAC fire damper tool.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,234 to Cates discloses another fireplace damper tool that can be used to manipulate the damper element without directly looking at the damper within the fireplace. The device comprises a bar handle, a damper-engaging crosspin, and a mirror unit that allows the user to see around a bend or into the fireplace behind the mantle. A light on the tool may further be provided, which in conjunction with the mirror allows for damper adjustment from outside of the fireplace and even while the fireplace is active. The Cates device, while useful in fireplaces, fails to disclose an HVAC damper reset tool or opening device as provided by the present invention.
The present invention pertains to a new and novel fire damper separation and opening tool, wherein an operator positions the device between the damper shutters for prying the same into an open position. The device is well adapted for commercial use in HVAC systems, where a fire damper needs to be reset after a fire alarm or fire event to return the HVAC system to a working state.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing HVAC fire damper tool devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.